As technology advances, electronic devices continue to become smaller and include more features. Today, electronic devices such as cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), for example, often include phone, email and media capturing/playing capabilities. Often, digital cameras that are integrated into the electronic devices produce photos having a photo quality that is sufficiently high to allow the electronic device to be used as a primary camera.
One drawback of both electronic device cameras and stand-alone cameras is that the amount of memory available for photo storage is limited. As a result, users must upload their photos to another storage location frequently in order to free up storage space on the camera. Many photo-sharing websites exist where users can store their photos for others to view. Examples of photo-sharing websites include: Flickr™, Webshots™, Fotolog™ and MyPhotoAlbum™. In order to upload photos from an electronic device including a camera, the photos are first saved on a personal computer and then uploaded to the photo-sharing website by selecting photos from one or more folders on the computer. Alternatively, the photos may be uploaded directly to the photo-sharing website by emailing the photos to an email address associated with the website. Once the photos have been uploaded, they can be organized and stored in albums.
Photo-sharing accounts often include hundreds or even thousands of photos. The photos may be organized into existing albums or new albums may be created. In addition, meta tags may be associated with the photos in order to allow users to locate photos quickly. The capturing, naming, uploading and organizing processes associated with storing photos captured using an electronic device on a personal computer and/or on a photo-sharing website can be very time consuming. Since these tasks are repeated frequently, it is desirable to reduce the amount of user time spent performing one or more of the steps.